


Halloween With Haikyuu!! Teams

by RavenDea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDea/pseuds/RavenDea
Summary: How you would spend Halloween with teams as a manager!Posting on wattpad and quotev aswell
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Karasuno - Planning

Halloween was coming up and you were at practice with everyone else. It was quiet so you decided to fill the silence with an idea that you came up with.

"We should do something for halloween!" You suggested.

At this, everyone's faces lit up (except Tsukishima).

"Let's have a Halloween party!" Tanaka jumped up from his spot on the bench, knocking some water bottles off. 

A chorus of 'Yeah!'s were heard around the gym.

You noticed Hinata had stayed quiet, with a thinking face on. Just as you were about to go up to him, he started jumping up and down on the spot making you stop in your tracks. "Oh! Oh! What if we go Trick or Treating!"

Now Nishinoya was doing the same, " That's a great idea, Shoyo!"

Looking around, it seemed like everyone agreed.

"How about we just don't do anything?" Everyone looked at Tsukishima with a blank look.

After about five seconds of that, conversations were heard left and right about what they should dress up as or how many sweets they think they'll get by the end of the night.

You could tell that Tsukishima wouldn't want to come so you decided to try and persuade him, but as soon as you took your fist step toward him, he knew what you were going to do and tried to walk away.

"Tsukishima! Why don't you want to come? It'll be fun!" He just kept on walking, getting faster with each step. You didn't think it would work but you needed time to think of something.

And then an idea popped into your head.

"Hey, actually I heard there's a house that gives uh- free dinosaur figures..?"You said, scared that he would be angry once he figures out that there isn't.

When he stopped to turn around, you knew the plan was working.

He sighed, "Maybe I will go." And left.

Happy that your plan worked, you jumped up with you fist in the air, grabbing the attention of the third years.

Daichi spoke first, "What's gotten you all happy, Y/n?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." You looked to your side, hiding the proud smile that sat on your face.

"Hm. Okay, well what do you think we should go as?" Suga spoke next.

You had been keeping this idea for a while and you were happy that you could say it. Taking a deep breath, you smiled, "Suga should go as a mom, Daichi should go as a dad and Asahi should go as Jesus!"

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I regret asking now..." They mumbled, simultaneously, not liking the idea even though they should've expected it.

"Oh." You turned around with a frown only to see Hinata running up to you dragging a very angry Kageyama with him.

"Y/n! Help me get Kageyama to wear a milk costume!"

"Boke, Hinata Boke!"

You couldn't help but burst into laughter. You couldn't tell if it was because you pictured it or because Hinata really thought he could get the Kageyama to go along with his idea. 

"Sorry- I don't think I can help you with that. Good luck though!" You managed to let out before laughing some more.

"Y/n-chan!" It was Noya and Tanaka this time. They kept on asking questions like, "What do you think Kiyoko will wear?" or "Do you think Kiyoko will look nice?" they even asked if she would get more sweets than us because she looks nice. 

Being startled by the bombardment of questions, you told them, "Shouldn't you guys worry about what you will wear?"

"You're right!"

"What do you think we should be?"

Knowing you're not the best person to ask (remembering what happened earlier with the third years) you decided not to tell them your silly idea and tried to come up with something genuine.

"I guess Tanaka, you could suit a mummy and Noya, you could suit a werewolf?" You said, hoping that your idea wasn't too bad that time.

"Yeah!" They both said in sync after making a :o face. They seemed more excited than before, somehow, so you decided to let them be for now.

But Yamaguchi was slowly making his way over to you, looking a little nervous.

"What's up, Yamaguchi? Do you need something?" You asked with concern since he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Um... You persuaded Tsukki to, um, go with us, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..?"

"Do you think you could... Um, get him to wear a.. dinosaur costume?"

Awwww, Yams wants to see Tsukki in a Dino costume?

Knowing you can win him over with figures, you came up with another idea.

"Just tell him that you get two figurines if you wear one." You said with another proud smile.

Yamaguchi seemed confused about the whole figurine thing but since it came from you he trusted that it would work.

"Ok..ay, thank you!" And he went to go tell Tsukishima.

Knowing someone would be there when you turned around, you were prepared to start a conversation this time. However, no one was there. It seemed you have talked to everyone. No, you saw the bench trio in the corner of your eye talking amongst themselves and decided to converse with them.

"Hey guys! Are you coming with us to Trick or Treat?" You asked, coming to a stop once to got to them.

"Oh, we were going to give sweets to the Trick or Treaters at Narita's house this year."  
he explained, "Kinoshita wants to play a trick on them but we don't want to scare anyone."

You looked at Kinoshita to see him scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"That's a shame, we'll be sure to drop by though!"

"Aight."

"Guess I'll see you!"

"See you!"

You headed back to the bench and on your way you were thinking.

That's gotta be everyone now, right?

But once you looked up to see the bench you remembered.

Oh! Kiyoko and Yachi!

They noticed you coming over

"Hello, Y/n!" Yachi said cheerfully, Kiyoko giving you a nod and a sweet smile.

"Hi!" You said back, "Do you know what you'll be going as?"

"Yes, I suggested Hitoka-chan to go as a pumpkin and I'll be a Witch." Kiyoko replied with her soft voice.

"Oh, wow, I haven't even thought yet.."

"Would you like us to give you some ideas?- w-w-well you don't have to use them i-it's just-"

Yachi started getting nervous so you replied quickly. "Oh, no I'd love to hear your ideas!"

"Hmm, okay then, maybe you could be a crow since it's our mascot?" A great suggestion from Kiyoko.

"Yes! That's it!" You once again became excited and thanked them for the amazing idea.

Sitting down, you were 100% sure you had heard from everyone now.

Boy were you so excited for the night to come.

1154 words


	2. Karasuno - Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi happy new year lol

Just a week before the day, you decided to get your costume ready.

Using Kiyoko's suggestion, you thought about whether you should try making your own costume with the materials that you have or just buy it online.

You decided to take the risk and try to make something within a week since you still have things to use from your previous cosplays.

But where were you supposed to start?

The wings?

The mask?

This was harder than you had originally thought...

But after a while of finding ideas online, you had just the right thing in mind.

━━━(゜∀゜)━━━ A few days later

You were in your living room, the finished costume laid out on your sofa. Stepping back and dusting off your hands, you looked at it with a smile.

You were honestly quite proud of yourself for putting this together in such a short amount of time and excited to see the rest of the team's outfits.

Speaking of, you grabbed your phone and went to check on how everyone was doing with it.

______________________________  
Yesterday

Kageyama  
Who stole my milk?

Hinata  
Uhh

Kageyama  
HINATA BOKE

Today  
Y/n  
Hey! How is everyone doing with their preparations for halloween?

Hinata  
Hey Y/n! Kageyama still wont wear the milk costume!!!

Y/n  
...  
You're still trying?

Kageyama  
Hinata boke! I said I wont wear that!

Hinata  
Come on Kageyama!!!

Y/n  
Uh-

Kageyama  
No

Hinata  
Please

Kageyama  
No

Hinata  
Pleaaaaase

Kageyama  
No!!

Tsukishima  
Would you two idiots stop blowing up my phone! It's annoying!

Hinata  
But he wont wear it :((((((

Tsukishima  
Good. He'd look stupid in it anyways  
Actually- he already looks stupid without it

Y/n  
I-

Yamaguchi  
Tsukki! So will you be a dinosaur?

Tsukishima  
Yamaguchi urusai

Yamaguchi  
Gomen Tsukki!

Y/n  
Oh! I never asked,  
what are you going  
as Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi  
Uh well I thought maybe a cat?  
since some others are going to  
be animals too

Y/n  
Aww a cat! That's nice  
______________________________

You didn't think anyone else was online and you didn't want to get caught up in any more of Karasuno's antics so you put your phone down for now and went to try on the new costume you made.

━━━(゜∀゜)━━━ After changing

You were now reflected in the mirror, you twisting around so you could get more angles of how it looked on you.

It wasn't too bad, except for the fact that the wings were too big and the feathers kept on falling off.

You also didn't make a mask because you were going to use makeup to make you look a bit like a crow; you probably would be able to see things better.

Now you have to search for more ideas!

This was way harder than you had originally thought!

But you really couldn't be bothered to deal with that right now and you just remembered about what you told Tsukishima and didn't make a plan.

You did have an idea...

Which is what brought you to the front door of Ennoshita's house.

You knew he was going to give sweets at Narita's house and the team would probably drop by to see them since we might be around that area, so maybe if you gave him two dinosaur figures for Tsukishima, you technically wouldn't have lied to him and won't feel as guilty.

You would just straight up give them to Narita, but you weren't that close and you did go to middle school with Ennoshita and knew him more than the rest of the team.

You knocked on the door and heard some faint footsteps until the door opened to reveal him in the hallway. In the back you were surprised to see Kinoshita and Narita already here, peeking out of the doorway curiously.

"Oh, hey Y/n! What brings you here all of a sudden?" You saw Ennoshita turn and call the other two over before they came from behind the corner and trudged over to us giving a small 'Hi Y/n!' which you smiled at.

"Well, I knew Tsukishima wouldn't come trick or treating with us.." you said sheepishly, "So I kinda told him that he would get dinosaur figures from a house so he would come..."

"So you want us to be that house?"

"Yeah, basically. and I don't want him to get angry at me so-" you slipped off your bag and rummaged through it to pull out two dinosaurs which you think we're a bronchiosaurus and a pterodactyl..?

"You guys will be at Narita's house right?" you asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, we'll be at mine. So should I take these or?"

You replied with a 'Yeah' and a 'Thanks' while handing it over awkwardly.

"Do you want to come in? We were just about to start a movie" Ennoshita offered

"Okay then. I won't be disrupting anything will I?" you replied

"No, no it's fine I think we have a bit too much popcorn anyway.." he chuckled making you laugh a bit too.

━━━(゜∀゜)━━━ After the movie

You had just finished the movie (which was horror) and found out they were having a sleepover hence the sleeping bags in the corner of the room.

Your house wasn't that far from Ennoshita's so you said bye to them and walked your way back to the place where your bed was.

On your walk, you saw many Halloween decorations, some even spooking you a little.

Now in your room, you flopped onto your bed, dozing off excited for the day to come and to see everyone's costumes.

777 words or something idk I think it's more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter but thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this is my first book so sorry if it’s not that great. :/ :)
> 
> I got a lot of motivation to write after reading shiratorizawa antics by mooshua.


End file.
